Perdidamente Apaixonado
by Shiroyama SaH
Summary: UA  Desde quando que estou apaixonado por ela, desde quando que meus pensamentos e meus sonhos só são dirigidos a ela, desde quando que tudo que faço, faço pensando nela, eu já não sei mais. [SasuTen] [Presente de Amigo Oculo para Melody Sephy Kitsune]


**Presente de Amigo Oculto para** **Melody Sephy Kitsune.**

**Espero que goste da fic **

Essa é uma fic de Sasuke e Tenten, então se você não gosta, feche a janela clicando no "X".

- blablabla - fala normal

- "blablabla" - pensamento

E não, infelizmente Naruto não me pertence.

**Quem está narrando a fic é o Sasuke.**

**Perdidamente Apaixonado**

E lá estava eu, sentado naquela carteira não ligando nem um pouco para o que o professor passava na lousa, pois meus pensamentos só se dirigiam para uma pessoa, para ela.

Desde quando que estou apaixonado por ela, desde quando que meus pensamentos e meus sonhos só são dirigidos a ela, desde quando que tudo que faço, faço pensando nela, eu já não sei mais.

Ela mora em frente a minha casa, tem longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate, que emanam toda sua alegria e simpatia, e que me fazem lembrar dela toda vez que como chocolate.

Soltei uma risada abafada logo seguida de um suspiro. Desde quando eu, Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto mais cobiçado da escola, frio, fechado e egoísta, me **apaixonei perdidamente** por essa garota.

Seu nome é Tenten, e eu não descobri isso por ter perguntado a ela, mas sim por ter escutado a mãe dela chama-la para entrar pra casa em um dos milhões de dias que eu já fiquei a observá-la por horas através da janela do meu quarto.

Suspirei. Quantas vezes mais será que vou ficar pensando horas e horas nela. E...

- Sasuke. – um garoto loiro e escandaloso que senta ao meu lado e é meu melhor amigo me cutucou - O professor ta fazendo chamada.

- Ah. Ok.

Nossa, nem reparei que o tempo passara tão rápido e que o sinal que indicava a troca de aula já havia tocado. Mas isso já havia virado rotina desde que me apaixonei por ela. Ou melhor, desde que a vi. Pois é, foi amor à primeira vista.

OoOoOoOoO

Graças a Deus que a escola havia acabado por hoje e que não havia tarefa, assim eu teria mais tempo para meus afazeres pessoais.

Estava voltando calmamente para casa ouvindo meu mp4 quando um loiro escandaloso fez questão de me chamar atenção aos berros.

- Sasuke-teme!!! – gritou o loiro, ou melhor, Naruto.

- Não grita dobe.

- Vai fazer o que hoje?!

- Já disse pra não gritar!

- Nossa, que mau-humor.

- O que você quer? – perguntei ríspido.

- Calma, só quero saber se você quer ir em casa hoje?

- Não dá. Eu já tenho coisas pra fazer hoje.

- Vai ficar observando seu "anjo"? – Naruto fez questão de enfatizar a palavra "seu" e "anjo". Mas como será que ele consegue me tirar do sério tão fácil.

- Cala a boca dobe.

- Qual é Sasuke? Você pretende observar ela pelo resto de sua vida?

Suspirei. Quando Naruto não adiciona o "teme" ao meu nome é porque ele ta falando sério, e o pior é que ele ta certo. Eu não posso ficar o resto da minha vida só observando ela sem tomar nenhuma atitude. E se um dia ela for embora? Só de pensar nisso já gelei.

- O teme caramba! Responde! Eu to falando com você! – Naruto disse tentando chamar minha atenção fazendo gestos com as mãos na minha frente.

- Nani?

- Putz cara. Desde que você viu ela nem da pra conversar com você. Você agora vive no mundo da lua.

Suspirei.

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer. – eu disse.

- Fala com ela.

- Mas como?

- Meu Deus. Você com medo de falar com uma garota. Hahahahhahahahahhahahhaha... – e nisso o dobe resolveu não querer mais parar de rir feito um louco nem pra tomar fôlego...

- Eu não to com medo de falar com ela! – isso já tava me irritando, de novo ¬¬.

- Mas não sabe o que falar.

- Ta legal. Fale o que quiser. Eu vou pra casa.

- Faça como quiser. Só estava tentando te ajudar. Então, até amanhã.

- Até.

E ele foi andando até sumir no meio da multidão. E desde quando será que rir da cara do seu amigo é uma ajuda ¬¬ . Suspirei. Quantas vezes será que já suspirei hoje? Mas, isso não importa.

OoOoOoOoO

Cheguei em casa, e como sempre minha mãe logo veio me receber com aqueles seus enormes sorrisos.

- Tadaima.

- Sasu-cham, o almoço já está pronto. Vamos antes que esfrie. – minha mãe e seu jeito único de ser, e a única pessoa no mundo que me chama de "Sasu-cham", e a única que eu deixo me chamar assim, bom, como se eu tivesse alguma escolha.

- Obrigado mãe, mas hoje eu não estou com muita fome.

- Tem certeza? – ela fez uma cara, que só ela.

- Tenho.

- Tudo bem, mas você tem que comer algo mais tarde.

- Pode deixar! – falei já entrando no meu quarto.

Suspirei, de novo.

Deitei na minha cama e fiquei pensando, até que dormi.

OoOoOoOoO

Fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes. Maldita claridade.

Olhei no relógio.

- "Seis horas!"

- Sasu-chan. Que bom que acordou

- Mãe, porque você não me acordou?

- Ah, sabe, você tava ta bonitinho e tão sereno dormindo que eu não tive coragem de te acordar.

- ¬¬ "O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"

- Mas filho, porque você não vai um pouco lá fora? Está um dia tão lindo.

- Mãe eu não to mui...

- Vai lá vai. Você vai se sentir melhor. - ela disse isso me empurrando pra fora do quarto.

- Ta bom, ta bom. To indo.

Minha mãe ta aprontando alguma. Só pode.

Sai de casa. Aproveitei que tinha um banquinho ali perto e sentei.

- "Pelo menos minha mãe tinha razão sobre quanto ao dia estar bonito."

Mas faltava alguma coisa, algo, ou melhor, alguém... Ela, não estava lá. Confesso, me senti mal...

- Oi.

Virei minha cabeça para a direção de onde ouvi a voz. Não acreditei quando vi a pessoa que me disse oi.

Era ela, a garota pela qual eu estava apaixonado, era ela, Tenten. Agora eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor.

Demorei um pouco para responder.

- O-oi. "Não gagueje imbecil"

- Você é o Sasuke né?

- Sou. Como sabe?

- Conheço sua mãe, ela me falou muito de você.

- Ah... "Ei mãe"

Dei uma olhada de esguelha para a janela de casa, e pude ver minha mãe sorrindo e olhando para cá. Então quer dizer que ela já sabia esse tempo todo.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntei

Eu sei que já sei o nome dela, mas ela não sabe que eu sei.

- Tenten – ela sorriu. Um sorriso muito bonito por sinal.

Fiquei paralisado, olhando pra ela, pra aquele sorriso. Estava hipnotizado. Viu no que dá ficar apaixonado Sasuke.

- E então, quer ir em casa, pra a gente se conhecer melhor? – ela perguntou

- Claro. – respondi

Ela começou a andar e eu fui atrás, sorrindo.

Só Deus mesmo pra saber o quanto estou me sentindo feliz nesse momento.

FIM

Então Melody Sephy Kitsune, espero que tenha gostado.

E bom, eu tenho que dar créditos a você por causa de sua fic "Loja de CD's" , já que ela me inspirou pra fazer a fic.

E para quem também leu essa fic eu agradeço desde já e peço que, por favor, deixe um review e faça essa autora aqui feliz.


End file.
